infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffalo WLI-TX4-AG300N
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Buffalo / WLI-TX4-AG300N __TOC__ NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = FDI-09102074-0 CPU Type = RaLink RT2880F N1S4810G0 1009PT MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = MX T100144 29LV32008T1-70G 3C791400 Flash Size = ? Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = ? RAM Chip = ESMT M12L128168A- 6T AZG2P0NY 0942 nvram Size = ? Switch = ICPLUS IP175C LF 1003C13 FR1R381.18 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1.25A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 140 x 39 x 140 mm USB = No Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = RaLink RT2880F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.412 - 2.462GHz 802.11n Draft 2.0 = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = RaLink WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5.150 - 5.825GHz 802.11n Draft 2.0 = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Buffalo wli-tx4-ag300n - DD-WRT Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me!